I was Born for You
by kim kyuna
Summary: hanya ada satu keinginan, dia hanya ingin kau memanggil namanya dan tersenyum ke arahnya, entah itu sebagai seorang kakak atau sebagai seseorang yang sangat dia cintai sepanjang hidupnya. KYUMIN/BL/Incest/requested/noedit/typos/random. DLDR.


**Kim Kyuna present, **

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

"**I was Born for You"**

**.**

**Boys . Content several mature thingy. I warned you about this.**

_Blasting Birthday Ummu, long live~_

_._

_._

_Aku dilahirkan untuk mencintaimu, meski kau seakan dilahirkan untuk membenciku._

_._

_._

_Davichi- i hate you but i love you_

_._

_._

**Gangnam Distrik, Seoul. Hari ini.**

"Cha, sekarang rentangkan tangan kalian lalu berputar sebentar. Berputaaar"

Beberapa anak-anak kecil mulai berputar 360 derajat. Ada yang melakukannya sekali, dua kali, bahkan ada yang terjatuh.

"Uisanim, Yeongsun jatuh"

Sambil tersenyum dia menghampiri bocah bernama Yeongsun lalu membantu bocah itu berdiri. Tidak akan pernah ada anak kecil yang menangis jika dia sudah datang. semua bersemangat.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian pusing?"

"NDEEEE"

"Sekarang, rentangkan tangan kalian semua, buat lingkaran lalu berputar bersama. Genggam erat jari teman kalian lalu berputar bersama"

Anak-anak itu tetap mengikuti semua yang diarahkan olehnya. Mereka berputar beberapa kali. Terkadang ada tawa ceria yang terdengar dari mereka.

"Cukup, apa masih pusing?"

"ANIYEO UISANIM"

"Nah, duduklah di tempat masing-masing. Uisanim akan menjelaskan semuanya"

Lalu dengan sekejap mereka sudah kembali duduk di atas karpet tebal lembut yang membuat nyaman. "Hal yang mudah bisa menjadi sulit jika kalian kerjakan sendirian dan sebaliknya, hal yang sulit akan menjadi mudah jika kita mengerjakan bersama-sama. Seperti membersihkan kelas ini. akan sulit jika Shina melakukannya sendirian, tapi akan menjadi mudah jika semua orang membantu."

"Cho Uisanim, sambungan telepon untukmu"

"Ah, kamsahamnida."

Bocah kecil yang berada di dalam ruangan serentak mendengus kecewa. Mereka tahu sebentar lagi jam konseling akan habis. "Cha, aku rasa sampai di sini dulu. Sampai jumpa minggu depan. Annyeong"

"ANNYEONG UISANIM!"

.

.

"_Hei bodoh, kembalilah ke rumah sakit sekarang! ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu"_

BRUK!

Lelah. Dia menatap ke langit-langit ruangannya. Tidak begitu menyeruak bau obat di ruang dokter psikolog, hanya saja beberapa replika otak manusia cukup mengganggu pikirannya beberapa hari ini. belum lagi sketsa penjabaran perasaan dan emosi seseorang yang dibentuk ke sebuah gambar jantung manusia. Kadang dia menganggap dirinya lebih cocok menjadi ahli penyakit jantung.

Dia memejamkan matanya begitu sekelebat bayangan itu muncul lagi. memejamkan mata seolah bicara dengan otaknya untuk tidak memutar rekaman kaset rusak yang sudah hampir terbuang. Well, semua kaset rusak harus dibuang kecuali isinya sangat berharga bukan?

"Cho Uisanim, pihak kepolisian ingin bertemu denganmu"

Matanya terbuka sedikit lebih lebar begitu mendengar suara itu, tubuhnya seketika kaku. "Kepolisian?"

"Nde, mereka menunggumu di ruang direktur"

Ada degupan jantung yang kian menguat, ada perasaan yang menerka-nerka kesalahan apa yang dia buat hari ini hingga harus berurusan dengan pihak kepolisian. Dia berjalan keluar ruangannya dengan sedikit hilang keseimbangan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau mengacaukan lalu lintas hari ini?"

Biasanya dia akan menjawab dengan lelucon, namun hari ini wajahnya terlalu kaku untuk tertawa. Gelengan kepala adalah pilihan syaraf refleksnya. "Si bodoh itu tsk!"

"Hyukjae-ah, wae?"

"Jess? Ah sepertinya ada pihak kepolisian yang ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Jjinja? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Molla, dia tidak menjawab apapun"

.

.

_Krieett.._

"Oh, Dokter Cho silahkan masuk"

Kyuhyun membungkuk sebentar lalu duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan direktur yayasan rumah sakit. Suasana di dalam ruangan tampak tidak begitu menengangkan, hanya saja Kyuhyun tahu persis beberapa opsir sedang memperhatikannya penuh-penuh.

"Begini Kyuhyun-ah, Opsir Song membutuhkanmu untukmenjawab beberapa pertanyaan. Kalian bicara saja setelah ini."

"Ne, Kang Sajangnim.." jawabnya pelan

"Kalau begitu silahkan nikmati waktu kalian"

Pintu itu perlahan tertutup, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mulai merasa ada memang sesuatu telah terjadi. Entahlah.. hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"Begini Dokter Cho, kami membutuhkan bantuan anda untuk menangani sebuah kasus psikotropika di Kyeonggi-do."

"Aku? Tapi.."

"Kalau anda tidak keberatan, kami meminta kesediaan anda untuk mengunjungi rumah sakit di Bundang"

"Bundang?"

.

.

**Bundang Hospital, Kyeonggi-do, Seongnam City. Hari ini.**

Kyuhyun ingat, sudah lebih dari setengah tahun dia meninggalkan tempat ini. Rumah sakit yang sungguh menjadi tempat pertamanya setelah dia lulus kuliah. Kyuhyun sengaja menolak tawaran bekerja di Gangnam karena rumah sakit ini dekat dengan apartemen tempat keluarganya tinggal dulu. Mereka membawa Kyuhyun ke sebuah paviliun rawat inap. Sebelum masuk Kyuhyun dibawa kesebuah ruangan kepala rawat inap dan bertemu dengan beberapa orang di sana.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. apa kabarmu?"

"Jae-Hyung? Ah aku baik Hyung"

"Duduklah, Kim Sajangnim akan datang sebentar. Opsir Song, duduklah"

Lalu beberapa orang kemudian satu per satu masuk ke dalam. Menyapa Kyuhyun sebagai orang yang pernah mereka kenal sebelumnya dan hal itu tidak mampu mengurangi semua rasa kekhawatiran di benak Kyuhyun.

"Jadi begini Kyu, beberapa hari yang lalu Opsir Song melakukan penggeledahan di sebuah klub dan mereka menemukan seseorang yang tengah overdosis. Orang itu tidak sadarkan diri dengan mulut berbusa, kupikir dia mungkin akan mati."

"Tapi.."

"Tapi ternyata dia masih hidup, dia selamat dari masa kritisnya. Kini dia sedang di rawat di paviliun ini dan yang menjadi jawaban mengapa kami mencarimu adalah kami menemukan ini bersamanya sewaktu kami menggeledah ruangan klub yang menjadi tempatnya menggunakan psikotropika"

Sebuah foto kecil kini sudah berpindah ke tangan kanannya. "Fotoku?"

"Hmm, kau ingin bertemu dengan orang itu?"

Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, dia tahu itu. namun dia tetap berusaha santai dan berfikir kalau semua ini tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan firasat yang sejak tadi menghantui pikirannya. Sesaat kakinya berat untuk beranjak. Namun Kim Heechul, kepala rumah sakit, sudah berjalan mendahuluinya bersama Opsir Song. Perlahan Kyuhyun beranjak dan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang rawat nomor dua.

_Krieett.._

Dia terbaring lemah di sana, dengan sebuah selang sebagai alat bantu nafasnya. Beberapa kantung infus sudah tersedia, begitu dengan tabung oksigen. Tubuhnya ringkih, sarat akan banyaknya rasa sakit yang sedang mendera dan menyiksanya. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"_Aku tidak mengenalnya. Kita tinggalkan saja dia di sana"_

_..._

_..._

"_Ya! Kerjakan tugasku sekarang!"_

_..._

_..._

"_Jika kau tidak ada, mungkin ibuku masih hidup sekarang"_

_.._

_.._

"_Pernahkah ada dipikiranmu kalau kehadiranmu di dunia ini hanya membuat kami semua menyedihkan? Sungguh tidak tahu malu"_

_.._

_.._

"Cho Kyuhyun? Kau mengenalnya?"

Senyum itu terulas dengan jutaan rasa pahit yang tiba-tiba menyeruak. Kaset rusak yang secara monton terputar dan menyempitkan pembuluh darahnya.

"Aku mengenalnya. Dia Cho Sungmin. Kakak kandungku"

.

.

.

**Kyeonggi-do, Seongnam City. 25 Tahun yang lalu.**

"_Anak anda terlahir sehat Tuan, dia adalah seorang bayi laki-laki tapi.."_

"_Benarkah? Lalu?"_

"_Kami sudah mengusahakan semua yang terbaik Tuan Cho, namun istri anda memang tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Istri anda mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah. Maafkan kami Tuan Cho"_

_Pria itu bersimpuh. Air mata yang mengalir deras. Tangan yang memukul dinding dengan begitu keras, berusaha membuat rasa sakit itu mengembalikan semuanya seperti beberapa jam yang lalu ketika keadaan masih normal. Ketika pagi ini dia masih melihat istrinya tersenyum ketika menyodorkan sarapan pagi sebelum dia berangkat ke kantornya. _

"_Ap..pa.."_

"_Sungmin-ah.. "_

_Tangannya beralih memeluk anak berumur empat tahun yang sejak tadi menangis menyebut ibunya. Tuan Cho memeluk anak sulungnya dengan erat, seakan mencoba membuat hatinya tenang dan menyebut semua ini adalah takdir Tuhan._

_._

_._

_**9 Bulan Kemudian..**_

"_Sungmin-ah, lihat! Kyuhyun sangat lucu bukan? Dia sedang mencoba mengambil mainan itu. lihat lihat!"_

"_Aish! Itu mainanku!"_

"_Hey, biarkan dia meminjamnya"_

"_Shireo"_

"_Huweeee!"_

"_Lihat, dia menangis kan?"_

"_Biarkan saja"_

_BLAM!_

_Tuan Cho menggendong Kyuhyun kecil yang tengah menangis. Belum lagi, pintu yang ditutup dengan keras tadi membuat balita itu sangat terkejut._

"_Kyuhyun-ah bermain dengan Appa saja ya?"_

_._

_._

_**17 Tahun yang Lalu..**_

"_Hyung, aku membuatkan mobil-mobilan ini untukmu di sekolah tadi, satu bewarna biru dan satu lagi berwarna hitam. Aku tahu kau suka warna biru sama sepertiku jadi aku memberikan warna biru untukmu dan kau tahu tidak? mobil ini.."_

_BRUK!_

"_Mobil itu sangat jelek, aku tidak suka dan kau tahu? aku sangat membenci warna biru seperti aku membencimu. Pergi kau dari kamarku!"_

_Kyuhyun berumur 8 tahun itu menatap hasil keseniannya pagi ini di sekolah, membuat sesuatu dari tanah lempung. Mobil-mobilan itu kini sudah hancur di bawah ranjang kamar Sungmin tanpa sedikitpun Sungmin melihat ke arah hasil karyanya. Namja tiga tahun lebih tua darinya sedang asik bermain dengan mobilnya yang lain._

"_Kau tidak mendengar? Ingin kupukul?"_

"_Mianhae Hyung.."_

_Perlahan dia memunguti pecahan lempung kering yang berserakan dan membawanya kembali ke kamar. _

"_Kyuhyun-ah, apa itu?"_

"_Oh, Appa.."_

"_Eii..apa yang kau sembunyikan?"_

_Kyuhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan apa yang ada dibalik punggungnya. Dia tersenyum malu saat ayahnya memperhatikan mobil kecil buatan tangannya._

"_Wah, kau sangat hebat! Apa kau membuat ini untuk Sungmin Hyung juga?"_

"_Tentu Appa, tapi sepertinya aku lupa kalau Hyung tidak suka warna biru. Mobilnya sedikit retak dan terjatuh saat aku akan memberikannya hehe"_

"_Jjinja? Wah sayang sekali"_

"_Gwaenchana Appa, aku masih punya satu yang bewarna hitam."_

_Tuan Cho mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang "Jangan sedih Kyuhyun-ah.."_

"_Aniyo Appa.." Kyuhyun tersenyum memamerkan giginya. "Aku akan ke kamar untuk mengerjakan tugas"_

"_Geurae, belajarlah yang banyak ya?"_

"_Nde"_

_Keduanya tidak tahu jika Sungmin sudah ada di sana sejak tadi memperhatikan. Dia menutup kamarnya pelan, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Anak Delapan Tahun itu duduk sebentar di kursi belajarnya. Menarik nafas panjang lalu kembali tersenyum._

_._

_._

_._

_**14 Tahun yang Lalu...**_

"_Sungmin-ah, tunggu Kyuhyun sebentar. Ini hari pertamanya di sekolah menengah"_

"_Dia sudah besar Appa"_

_Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan seadanya kepada Sang Ayah. Mencoba mengejar Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam sekolah. Tuan Cho hanya menggeleng pelan._

"_Hyung, sebentar Hyung!"_

_SRET!_

"_Ya! Dengar! Jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu di sini! Atau kau akan menerima akibatnya!"_

"_Tapi Hyung maksudku... Su-sungmin-sunbae.."_

"_Pergilah!"_

_Sungmin mendorong tubuh kurus itu ke samping kiri dan tepat mengenai seorang anak laki-laki lain. _

"_Ya! Berjalan yang benar!"_

"_Josonghamnida.." Kyuhyun membungkuk sambil memunguti bukunya yang berserakan._

"_Sungmin-ah, siapa dia? kau mengenalnya?"_

_Sungmin mendelik sebentar lalu menggeleng "Aku tidak mengenalnya. Kita tinggalkan saja dia di sana"_

_Kyuhyun masih memunguti bukunya satu persatu. Tidak memperdulikan hatinya yang kian berdecit. Seseorang mencoba membantunya memunguti buku._

"_Hei,kau terjatuh?"_

"_Tidak, terima kasih. Kau murid baru?"_

"_Hmm, namaku Changmin. Ingin berteman denganku?"_

"_Tentu. Aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun"_

"_Oh? Kau adik Sungmin Sunbae? Dia juga bermarga Cho. Dia teman Noona-ku"_

"_Emm.. jangan beritahu siapapun ya?"_

_._

_._

"_Ya! kerjakan tugasku atau aku akan mengatakan pada Appa kalau kau hanya berpacaran di sekolah"_

"_Ne Hyung.."_

_.._

_.._

"_Ya! Sudah kubilang jangan berkata pada siapapun kalau kau adikku! Kau bodoh?!"_

_SLAP!_

"_Mianhae Hyung.. i-itu bukan aku yang memberitahu mereka."_

"_Kau pikir aku bodoh? hah? Siapa yang ingin mempunyai adik sepertimu? Tidak ada adik yang membunuh ibunya sendiri!"_

"_Cho Sungmin! apa maksudmu?"_

"_Jangan membelanya terus Appa! Katakan padanya kalau dialah yang membuat Eomma meninggal! Jika dia tidak ada, Eomma akan masih hidup hari ini! dia.."_

_PLAK!_

"_Masuk ke kamarmu!"_

_Sungmin benar-benar marah. Kyuhyun yang masih memegangi kepalanya sehabis dipukul baru kali itu melihat Sungmin begitu marah dan seakan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup._

"_Selamanya kau bukan adikku! Aku benci kau! kau pembunuh!"_

"_Jangan dengarkan Kyuhyun-ah.. mau kuceritakan sesuatu?"_

"_Apa itu Appa?"_

_._

_._

_**8 Tahun yang lalu...**_

"_Appa, besok aku akan menerima penghargaan di sekolah. Appa bersedia untuk datang kan?"_

"_Tentu Kyuhyun-ah, besok Appa akan datang"_

"_Appa, besok Seongsangnim akan mengadakan rapat untuk kenaikan kelasku. Kau harus datang"_

"_Hanya rapat seperti tahun sebelumnya bukan? Appa akan datang setelah ke sekolah Kyuhyun"_

"_Tsk!"_

_Kyuhyun menyadari kondisi ini. Dia tersenyum malu ke arah Ayahnya. "Ah aku lupa Appa.. baru saja Seongsangnim memberi kabar kalau Appa tidak perlu datang. Jadi Appa bisa menghadiri rapat di sekolah Sungmin Hyung"_

_._

_._

"_Kyuhyun sedang sakit. Karena kemarin kau tidak menjemputnya sepulang dari museum. Dia berjalan kaki dari musem sampai ke rumah. Sungmin-ah, sudah 17 tahun. Kau mau sampai kapan seperti ini? Kyuhyun sangat menyayangimu. Dia selalu mencoba mengambil hatimu, mengalah untukmu, mengapa kau tetap membencinya? Dia adikmu"_

"_..."_

"_Sungmin-ah, Appa tidak akan selamanya ada bersama kalian. Kyuhyun lah yang nantinya akan menggantikan Appa menjagamu. Sudahlah lupakan yang lalu. Semua yang terjadi pada Eomma adalah takdir dan semua itu bukan kesalahan adikmu. Kyuhyun adalah hadiah yang paling berharga yang diberikan Tuhan. Tidakkah kau pernah berfikir seperti itu? Apa kau yakin Eomma tidak akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini?"_

_Selepas Tuan Cho pergi, Sungmin perlahan tergerak masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. kamar yang jarang sekali dia tengok. Kamar yang begitu rapi dan tertata karena Kyuhyun selalu merapikannya setiap hari. ada banyak foto bingkai yang terletak rapi di meja lampu kamarnya. Dia ingat, kalau selama ini dia selalu menolak foto bersama adiknya. Kyuhyun tetap menaruh fotonya di kamar. _

"_Su..Sungmin Hyung... kau dimana.. sangat dingin Hyung.. datanglah.."_

_._

_._

_**5 Tahun yang lalu..**_

_Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh dari dirinya. Tidakkah perasaan seperti ini sangat salah? Namun mengapa dia sangat mengagumi kakak kandungnya seakan dia mengagumi seorang gadis pujaannya. Sungmin cukup terkenal di sekolah karena dia adalah murid yang cukup pintar. Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur dia bisa kembali bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Sungmin. Sungmin adalah mahasiswa jurusan teknik arsitektur sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah mahasiswa psikologi. _

_Kyuhyun selalu mengharapkan Sungmin menyebut namanya. selama dua puluh tahun hidup tidak pernah sekalipun dia mendengar Sungmin memanggilnya dengan nama 'Kyuhyun'. Kyuhyun juga mengharapkan sekali saja bisa melihat Sungmin tersenyum ke arahnya seperti dia tersenyum ke semua orang. Seumur hidupnya Kyuhyun belum pernah melihat Sungmin tersenyum ke arahnya. Wajah itu selalu kaku dan mengeras jika sedang menatapnya bahkan terkadang mata itu tidak pernah menatapnya. _

_Kyuhyun kini tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang cerdas dan berbakat. Tubuhnya yang proposional juga kecerdasaannya belum lagi parasnya yang tampan adalah satu dari sejuta alasan mengapa dia selalu terkenal di sekolahnya. Banyak yeoja yang mengejarnya, namun Kyuhyun lebih berharap Sungmin-lah yang mengajaknya bicara bukan yeoja yang menggilainya._

"_Sungmin Hyung, tugasmu sudah selesai"  
"Taruh saja di sana"_

"_Hyung, apa aku boleh berkata sesuatu?"_

"_Katakan saja"_

"_Apa kau mau menonton film bersamaku besok? Aku mempunyai dua tiket Hyung. Bisakah sekali saja kita keluar bersama?"_

_Sungmin yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya yang lain menoleh. Seketika menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum penuh harap. _

"_Jika Hyung sibuk tidak apa-apa, aku menonton sendiri saja.."_

"_Kapan kau akan pergi?"_

_._

_._

_Kyuhyun tahu hari ini adalah hari yang paling membuatnya bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin menerima ajakannya untuk keluar bersama. Seumur hidup baru kali ini Sungmin mau berjalan bersamanya bahkan menonton film bersama. _

"_Hyung awas!"_

_SRET! BRUK!_

_Tubuh Kyuhyun terpental jauh dari tempatnya tertabrak, Sungmin tersungkur beberapa meter dari trotoar dan pingsan sementara Kyuhyun, kepalanya mengeluarkan darah. Mobil yang baru saja menabraknya berhenti lalu menolong Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. _

_._

_._

"_Bodoh! mengapa kau menabrakan dirimu! Apa kau tolol? Kau bisa mati!"_

"_Sungmin-ah, sudahlah.. kau harusnya berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun karena dia sudah menolongmu. Appa akan menemui dokter sebentar"_

_Mereka berdua bertatapan cukup lama. Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum sambil menahan rasa sakitnya. _

"_Syukurlah Hyung tidak apa-apa, selama ini Hyung selalu merasa akulah penyebab kematian Eomma, hari itu aku ingin membuktikan padamu Hyung kalau aku bisa menjagamu dan aku akan terus melindungimu."_

"_Belum pernah aku melihat orang sebodoh kau di dunia ini"_

"_Mungkin untukmu aku hanya seperti anak haram yang tidak pantas dilahirkan. Mianhae Hyung tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu. aku ingin melindungimu sepanjang hidupku"_

_DEG_

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu Hyung karna kau membenciku, maka tugasku adalah mencintaimu"_

"_Kau tahu? Ternyata kau sangat menjijikkan"_

_._

_._

_**2 Tahun yang lalu**_

_Tidak ada yang berubah, semua semakin mempunyai jarak. Sungmin yang kini tidak pernah lagi ada di rumah, Kyuhyun yang juga sibuk dengan urusan perkuliahannya. Mereka hanya bertemu satu kali dalam seminggu dan meskipun begitu Kyuhyun akan menyempatkan waktu melihat keadaan Sungmin, memastikan Hyung-nya baik-baik saja._

"_Appa akan ke Seoul? benarkah? Aku akan menunggu Appa kalau begitu. Sebaiknya Appa menghubungi Sungmin Hyung juga"_

"_Geurae..."_

_Kata itu adalah kata yang terakhir kali Kyuhyun dengar dari Appa-nya karena beberapa saat kemudian sebuah panggilan dilayangkan padanya untuk mengabarkan kalau Tuan Cho meninggal di tempat karena sebuah kecelakaan maut. _

_Ponsel itu jatuh begitu saja. _

_._

_._

"_Apalagi yang kau minta pada Appa, huh? Tidak puas kau membunuh Ibuku? Mengapa kau juga membunuh Ayahku!"_

"_Hyung, aku hanya meminta Appa untuk datang di acara kelulusanku"_

"_Jika kau tidak memintanya datang dia pasti masih hidup! Pernahkah ada dipikiranmu kalau kehadiranmu di dunia ini hanya membuat kami semua menyedihkan? Sungguh tidak tahu malu!"_

_BLAM!_

_Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, meminta maaf pada beberapa pengunjung atas keributan yang baru saja dibuat oleh Sungmin. Namja manis itu tidak ditemukan berhari-hari, bahkan tidak datang di upacara pemakaman ayahnya. Kyuhyun mencari Sungmin kemanapun hari itu dan menemukan Sungmin sedang bercumbu di sebuah klub dengan banyak yeoja._

_._

_._

_._

_**6 Bulan yang lalu..**_

"_Mhh.. Oppahh.. Ohh.."_

"_Kau sangat manis Baby"_

"_Oppa jangan menggodaku.. ahh...mpph.."_

_Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah, dia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Keadaan rumah tidak pernah rapi jika dia pulang. Namun dia selalu membereskannya. Sudah biasa jika dia melihat Sungmin sedang mabuk dan bercumbu dengan seorang yeoja yang berbeda setiap harinya. Cumbuan itu akan berakhir di ranjang Sungmin atau di sofa ruang tamu. Kyuhyun dapat dengan jelas mendengar desahan setiap yeoja menyebut nama Sungmin, karena itu akhir-akhir ini dia lebih suka menginap di rumah sakit. _

"_Hyung, aku ingin bicara"_

"_Ohh.. ya bicara saja"_

_Kyuhyun menunduk sebentar. "Kalau begitu lanjutkan saja Hyung, aku akan menuliskannya di memo. Pagi nanti kau bisa membacanya"_

"_Terserah"_

_._

_._

"_**Hyung, hehehe mian aku membuatmu harus membaca ini..**_

_**Aku mendapat tawaran kerja di Gangnam, di sana ada Hyukjae temanku kuliah dulu. Aku juga menyewa sebuah rooftop untuk tinggal. Mulai hari ini aku akan bekerja di sana, aku sudah memindahkan semua barangku. Jaga rumah ini Hyung, kau harus selalu sehat. Jangan lupa untuk sarapan setiap pagi dan mengunci pintu. Fighting!"**_

_Lalu hari itulah Sungmin menangis.._

_Mengutuk Kyuhyun yang begitu bodoh meninggalkannya._

_._

_._

_. _

**Bundang Hospital, Kyeonggi-do, Seongnam City. Hari ini.**

"Kyuhyun-ah, sedang apa?"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum lebar "Changmin-ah.. apa Heechul Hyung mencariku?"

"Hmm, dia mencarimu juga Opsir Song"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Jadi kau akan menyetujui rencana rehabilitasi untuk Hyungmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan ke arah ruangan direktur rumah sakit. Di sana sudah ada Heechul dan Tim Opsir Kepolisian.

"Sungmin-ssi memang belum lama menjadi bagian dari pemakai obat-obatan terlarang. Menurut hasil laboraturium Sungmin-ssi tergolong pecandu yang ringan tapi tetap saja kami harus merehabilitasinya. Apa Kyuhyun-ssi bersedia menandatangani surat pernyataan rehabilitasi?"

"Opsir Song, aku mempunyai pilihan lain.."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa aku bisa merehabilitasi Hyung di rumah kami saja?"

.

.

"_Pertama-tama kau harus diperiksa dulu oleh tim kami untuk membuktikan jika kau memang bukan salah satu pemakai psikotropika, setelah kau lulus tes kami akan memberikan beberapa penyuluhan untukmu, bagaimanapun juga hal ini bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan atau kau sudah punya rencana lain?"_

"_Aku sudah mempunyai beberapa rencana, aku akan memberitahu anda mengenai rencanaku beberapa hari ke depan setelah aku selesai membuat rancangannya"_

"_Baiklah, kami akan selalu mengawasi aktivitasmu dan program rehabilitasi yang kau buat. Kau juga harus sering melaporkan peningkatan hasil rehabilitasi ke rumah sakit ini"_

"_Tentu"_

_._

_._

_Aku melihatmu lagi, kali ini sangat dekat. Kali ini sangat begitu dekat._

_Kau menatapku. Selalu dengan tatapan dan senyuman yang sama. _

_Tidakkah kau tahu aku merindukanmu?_

"Sungmin Hyung, ini aku Kyuhyun. Jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungimu"

_Sungmin Hyung.._

_Aku akan melindungimu.. _

_Aku dilahirkan untuk melindungimu Hyung.._

"K-kyuhyun-ah.."

.

.

.

"YA! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI! CHO KYUHYUN KAU TULI! AKU MEMBUTUHKANNYA! "

BRAK!

"SIALAN KAU CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap dari balik ruangan kecil 7x8 meter yang sudah dilapisi kedap suara. Hanya saja teriakkan Sungmin memang sangat kencang. Kyuhyun hanya berharap tetangga tidak bisa mendengar kegaduhan yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau harus bertahan Hyung, kau harus sembuh"

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU BISA MENGATUR HIDUPKU BODOH! KELUARKAN AKU SEKARANG!"

BRAK! BRAK!

"AARGHH! KURANG AJAR KAU! JIKA AKU KELUAR AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Sudah sebulan Sungmin tinggal di kamar kecil yang dirancang Kyuhyun. Dia membuat sebuah ruangan kedap suara, mengguyur Sungmin setiap pagi dengan air dingin. Memandikannya, membuat makanan bergizi, dan mendengarkan semua sumpah serah Sungmin saat namja manis itu tengah sakau. Kyuhyun hampir kewalahan awalnya melihat Sungmin menggigil dan menggigiti kukunya, menarik-narik rambutnya seperti orang kesetanan. Tubuh Kyuhyun sudah sering terkena cakaran.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. kau mencintaiku kan? Sakit sekali di sini.. sangat sakit.. aku membutuhkannya. Sedikit saja.. sakit sekali tubuhku Kyu.. kumohon sekali saja.. kau akan melindungiku kan? Mengapa kau membiarkan aku di sini terluka? Mengapa kau diam saja melihatku kesakitan.. k-kyuhyun-ah.. j-jebal.."

Kyuhyun duduk di bawah pintu ruangan itu, dia menangis dengan kerasnya. Satu sisi tidak tega melihat Sungmin memohon-mohon kesakitan. Satu sisi lagi dia ingin Hyungnya sembuh.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. se-sekali s-saja.. j-jjebal kk-yu.."

"Kau tahu Hyung, aku selalu melindungimu. Aku selalu ada di sampingmu, aku kerjakan semua tugasmu, aku rela kau hina di depan temanmu, aku rela selalu dilupakan olehmu, aku selalu mengalah untukmu, aku selalu memberikan semua yang kau mau. Bisakah kau sekali saja menuruti permintaanku? Aku hanya ingin kau sembuh. Aku ingin kau kembali mempunyai hidup yang baik. Hanya itu Hyung."

Keduanya menangis. Perlahan Kyuhyun bangkit, mengeluarkan sebuah kunci lalu memutar kenop pintu yang sudah dirancang sendiri oleh Kyuhyun. mereka begitu kuat dan tidak mempan oleh tendangan Sungmin.

Sungmin tergeletak lemah di dalam. Kyuhyun mendekatinya. Duduk di depan kakak tercintanya.

"Ambilah jika kau mau Hyung.."

Kyuhyun menaruh beberapa serbuk ekstasi dari kantung celananya. "Aku memang mencintaimu. sangat mencintaimu. aku tidak perduli saat kau berkata aku adalah orang yang menjijikkan, karena aku yakin perasaan ini sangat tulus dari dalam hatiku. Kau bisa menggunakan cintaku sesukamu. Ambilah obat ini, lakukan yang kau suka"

Tidak ada jawaban, tubuh Sungmin sudah sangat lemah penuh dengan keringat karena sejak tadi dia terus menendang pintu ruangan kedap suaranya. Tepat saat Kyuhyun akan pergi Sungmin menahan lengannya.

"A-aku ta-kut Kyu..jangan pergi.."

.

.

.

Tiga bulan sudah semuanya berlalu dan keadaan Sungmin sudah semakin membaik. Kyuhyun dengan telaten merawat Sungmin. kini Sungmin sudah tidak lagi tinggal di ruangan kedap suaranya. Kecanduannya akan psikotropika sudah berangsur-angsur hilang. Kyuhyun selalu menemaninya.

"Hyung, sudah minum vitamin?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin masih membaca buku di kamarnya.

"Sudah.."

"Kalau begitu selamat malam Hyung" kata Kyuhyun sambil membereskan sofa tempatnya tidur nanti.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Hmm?"

"Bisakah kau ceritakan Teori Bigbang untukku?"

"Tentu.."

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah ranjang dan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Kebiasaan yang akhir-akhir ini mereka lakukan. semua dimulai saat Sungmin selalu ketakutan saat akan tidur maka Kyuhyun terus memeluknya sampai Sungmin terlelap sambil mencerutakan banyak hal, Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin sampai tidur.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Ya Hyung?"

"Jangan pergi lagi.."

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin? sudah baikan?"

"Kurasa dia semakin membaik Jae Hyung"

"Kudengar kau dipecat Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Mungkin karena aku cuti terlalu lama. jangan khawatir Hyung. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan dengan cepat"

"Kembalilah ke sini saja"

"Gwaenchana, aku belum memikirkan itu. Sungmin Hyung yang terpenting saat ini"

Jaejoong menatap sendu ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau memang adik yang sangat baik. Aku bangga padamu dan seharusnya begitupun Sungmin"

"Sudah tugasku melindungi Sungmin Hyung"

Sungmin menunduk dengan dalam begitu mendengar pembicaraan mereka. pantas saja akhir-akhir ini dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang termenung sendirian. Namun, Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum kepadanya. Tidak pernah sekalipun menampakkan kesedihan atau apapun jika sedang bicara dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin membasuh mukanya. Ada bagian dari hatinya yang menjerit hingga perlu dikeluarkan. Sungmin menarik nafas sebentar lalu keluar dari

"Tiff.."

"Kudengar program rehabilitasimu berhasil. Selamat kalau begitu"

Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan dari Tiffany. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di sebuah kursi taman rumah sakit.

"Kau masih tidak ingin kembali ke sini? Sekalipun kau sudah miskin sekarang?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh "Tiff, aku keluar bukan karena kau"

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun, untuk itulah aku juga ingin melakukan apa yang kau lakukan pada orang yang kau cintai."

"Aku takut tidak bisa membalasnya Tiff, kau bisa terluka karena ini. kumohon"

"Apa masih tetap Sungmin-mu? Apa hanya ada Sungmin di hatimu?"

"Sejak dulu aku ingin membuatnya tidak ingin membenciku, sejak dulu aku selalu bertanya apa salahku hingga dia begitu membenciku, hingga dia tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Kau tahu? lucunya perasaan itu tumbuh dari hatiku. Perasaan yang seakan seperti perasaan jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

"Dan dia menolakmu"

"Tentu saja Tiff, aku tahu itu dan sama sekali aku tidak mengerti semuanya belum berubah sampai sekarang"

"Terserah padamu yang jelas aku akan mencarikan pekerjaan untukmu"

"Tiff..."

"Terserah"

Yeoja itu pergi sambil mengehentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman heran. Saat dia berbalik, dia melihat Sungmin ya ng terdiam kaku di tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hyung, untuk merayakan kesembuhanmu. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat. Kajja"

.

.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke sebuah tempat peternakan kuda. Setahu Kyuhyun, Sungmin sangat menyukai tempat ini. sebelum ayah mereka meninggal, setiap satu bulan sekali pasti mereka akan menyempatkan waktu untuk berkunjung ke sini.

"Kau masih suka kuda poni Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun riang.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti cara Kyuhyun memberi makan seekor poni dengan wortel.

"Ah itu dia, kesukaanmu. Ingin naik?"

"Aku tidak ingin naik sendirian"

"Tentu aku akan menemanimu di belakang"

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin naik ke atas kuda cokelat kesukaan Sungmin. Sungmin memberinya nama 'Nielle'. Mereka berkuda di sekitar lingkungan peternakan, keluar sedikit hingga menuju pantai.

"Masih ada satu program lagi Hyung yang harus kau jalani, tapi kurasa kini sudah tidak begitu berat untukmu." kata Kyuhyun di balik tubuh Sungmin. keduanya sedang menatap matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Sangat cantik sekali.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus mencoba kembali bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, agar kau tidak lagi takut sendirian. kau mau kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Perlahan jemarinya menggengam jemari Kyuhyun. mungkin Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya karena sedang asik melihat matahari yang terbenam. Sungmin menolah ke belakang dan ternyata dia salah, Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya dengan dalam. Mata itu begitu sendu, begitu terluka, dan begitu mencintainya.

"Gomawo Kyunie.. jeongmal gomawo"

Kyuhyun tidak sempat menjawab karena Sungmin menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Kyuhyun. perlahan tapi pasti keduanya tenggelam dalam lumatan lembut sore itu.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi buruk dan tepat saat itu dia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun berada di sampingnya. Sungmin beranjak turun dari ranjang dan mulai mencari Kyuhyun hingga dia menemukan namja itu sedang tertidur di bawah meja kerjanya. Beberapa koran berserakan dimana-mana dengan spidol merah yang dipakai untuk melingkari beberapa kata.

Sungmin beringsut mendekat setelah merapikan koran-koran itu dan membuatnya menjadi sebuah tumpukan. Disentuhnya pelan wajah Kyuhyun dan semua itu membuat Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Hyung, mengapa tidak tidur?"

"Saranghae Kyuhyun-ah.."

Sungmin memulainya dengan lumatan mesra hingga rasa butuh atau apalah itu yang kian mendesak itu membuat Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ke atas ranjang mereka. bergelung keduanya di sana, membagi semua perasaan sakit yang selama ini menghancurkan keduanya hingga berkeping-keping. Kyuhyun tidak berhenti melumat bibir itu, yang kian lama kian membuatnya gila.

"Min.."

"Lupakan siapa aku dan kau malam ini Kyu, aku ingin menjadi milikmu"

Kyuhyun mengusap pelan air mata itu, mengecupi mata Sungmin dengan mesra sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua tersenyum dan Kyuhyun kembali memulai cumbuannya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melempar semua yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin juga di tubuhnya. Mendekap erat Sungmi, merasakan bagaimana kedua privat itu bersentuhan dan menengang dengan sempurna.

"Ahh.. Kyuhyunh.."

"Mi—nnhh.."

Lagi. Kyuhyun membuat privatnya semakin menegang dengan menggesekkannya lagi ke milik Sungmin. jangan tanyakan soal tengkuk dan leher Sungmin, bahkan areola-nya sudah habis dengan tanda oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuhh.. Ohh..."

Sungmin menarik rambut Kyuhyun sewaktu Kyuhyun membiarkan miliknya mengeras tanpa bisa orgasme. Namja itu beralih menyiapkan pusat Sungmin. menjilatnya dan melesakkan lidahnya, membuat Sungmin semakin gila hingga akhirnya Sungmin sampai dan cairannya membasahi wajah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membalik posisi hingga dia berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. menjilat semua cairan yang ada di wajah Kyuhyun, semakin turun kebawah hingga dia menemukan privat Kyuhyun yang sudah basah. Sungmin mengecupinya, memainkannya dengan nakal.

"Ah Sial! Aku tahu kau selalu bercinta dengan gadis-gadis itu bukan?"

Sungmin menggeleng dalam kulumannya "Bagaimana aku bisa bercinta, aku hanya menyukai namja dan mecintaimu. Kau tuli?"

"Min? Benarkah?"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar lalu kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan ganas. "Aku sudah siap, aku sudah menunggu lama. masuki aku sekarang Kyuhyun"

Mereka kini berhadapan dengan Sungmin berada dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun. privat Kyuhyun mulai mencari sarangnya bertepatan dengan Sungmin yang meringis sakit.

"Cium aku saja Kyu.. ohh.. Ini sakit sekalii"

"Berhenti saja, kau terluka"

"Tidak! jangan mengecewakan malam ini"

Dan BAM! Sungmin menjerit sehebat-hebatnya saat privat Kyuhyun seakan membelah dirinya.

"Sayang, aku harus bergerak"

"Bergeraklah, kau harus membayarnya dengan membuatku melayang"

..

...

"Disanahhh..akhh..kyu—hh lebihh cepathh"

"Ohh.. Sung—minnhh.. kau... Ahh.."

"Kyuhyun!

Sungmin sudah kali keempat mendapatkan orgasmenya besamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang kemudian ambruk di atas tubuhnya. Mereka berdua terengah-engah.

"Sudah Min, tidurlah.."

Sungmin terdiam dalam anti klimaksnya. Terbayang wajah kedua orang tuanya. Terbayang ayahnya, terbayang masa lalu nya yang begitu jahat pada Kyuhyun, terbayang semua hal yang sudah dia lakukan dan semua itu membawany apda cabikan hati yang berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dan menemukan tubuh polosnya ada di ranjang Sungmin. namja itu tersenyum bahagia, semalam adalah malam terbaik yang dia miliki. Sungmin berkata tentang cinta, mendesah menyebut namanya. mengerang memintanya terus melakukan lebih cepat. membuatnya merasa menjadi orang yang terhebat. Membuat semua lukanya sembuh. Kyuhyun menggilai Hyungnya. Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin. sangat mencintai Sungmin.

"Min, kau sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang dan memakai celana seadanya. Sungmin pasti sedang membuat sarapan. Namun beberapa menit kemudian namja itu berubah seperti serigala yang meraung kelaparan. Sungminnya hilang. Tidak tahu kemana. Kyuhyun sudah mencarinya kemanapun namun dia tidak menemukannya.

"Jae Hyung, Sungmin Hyung menghilang bantu aku mencarinya Hyung"

..

..

"Hyukjae-ah, bantu aku mencari Sungmin"

...

..

Kyuhyun berlarian ke seluruh tempat di Seongnam, menghubungi semua stasiun dan menelpon call center semua airport di Korea. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada nama Cho Sungmin yang pergi hari itu.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkan aku Min, baru saja aku memilikimu.."

Kyuhyun membuka pelan pintu ruangan yang selama ini menjadi tempat dimana Sungmin melawan rasa sakitnya. Ruangan itu akan dia hancurkan akhir pekan ini.

_Kriieett.._

"M-min.. ya Tuhan, Cho Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh itu dengan air mata berurai, menemukan Sungmin yang sudah tidak sadar di sana.

.

.

"Tenang Kyu, dia hanya meminum obat penenang. Sepertinya dia sedang mengalami stress akan hal tertentu"

"Apa itu Tiff?"

"Entahlah, jika kuberitahu kau pasti akan senang"

"Mwo? Lalu mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Dia akan memberitahumu nanti. Aku pergi dan besok kau sudah mulai bisa bekerja lagi"

Kyuhyun mendelik pelan namun tak urung dia tersenyum. Matanya kini berfokus ke arah namja manis yang terbaring di sana. Kyuhyun mengecupi kemari Sungmin.

"Apa yang terjadi Min? Mengapa kau tidak bercerita padaku?"

"Nhgghh,,"

"Min.. "

GREPP

"Kyuhyun! mianhae Kyu.."

"Sst tenanglah, aku di sini"

Sungmin terus terisak dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Membuat Kyuhyun kesulitan bernafas. "Ada apa Sayang?"

"Aku berdosa Kyu.. Aku sangat berdosa"

"Dosa apa Min?"

Sungmin melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan dalam. Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

"Sejak dulu aku tidak pernah membencimu Kyu, awalnya aku memang kesal sekali karena kematian Eomma, namun semakin lama aku semakin tahu kelainan yang ada di dalam diriku. aku mencintaimu lebih dulu maka itu aku ingin kau menjauh dariku. Aku ingin kau terluka agar kau tidak sempat berfikir tentang perasaanku. Namun semua itu menyiksaku. Hingga saat kau pergi aku merasa sebagian dari jiwaku menghilang. Yang membuat Eomma meninggal bukanlah kau Kyu, tapi aku.. aku yang merengek meminta Eomma membelikanku es krim saat itu dan yang membuat Appa meninggal bukanlah kau Kyu, tapi aku.. aku yang saat itu menolak ikut hadir dalam acara kelulusanmu hingga kami berkelahi dan Appa kecelakaan. Semua salahku Kyu. Aku yang berdosa. Sangat berdosa. Aku sangat frustasi hingga aku melarikan diriku kepada mereka."

"Cukup Min.. semua bukan salahmu, ini semua takdir. Aku pun berdosa memiliki perasaan ini tapi yang aku memang tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku mencintaimu Min.

Kyuhyun menutupnya dengan lumatan hebat kali itu, membuat Sungmin hampir kehabisan nafas, menjerit dalam kenilkmatan tiada tara. Keduanya melepaskan semua hasrat, melebur menjadi sebuah tanda cinta yang akan selamanya menjadi milik mereka.

.

.

.

"Kyuhh.. ahh.. banyak orang Kyuuhh.. mereka akan mendengar.. oohh"

"Oh Shit! Kau sempit sekali Minhh.. ahhss..."

"Kyuhyun-ah... akhh.. disanahh.. ahh terus kyuhh"

"Minhh.. Sungminhh.."

Ruangan kecil itu mendadak menjadi sangat panas. Kyuhyun menggedong Sungmin dan melesakkan miliknya ke dalam pusat Sungmin. mendorongnya dengan sangat hebat hingga membuat gairah Sungmin melejit.

DAR! DAR!

"Ya! aku tahu kalian di dalam! Cepat keluar! Bahkan kalian baru saja resmi menjadi suami istri dan tidak ingin menerima ucapan dari kami"

"Kyuhyun-ah, bawa Sungmin Hyung keluar! ya!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak mendengar itu, mereka sibuk berbicara dengan penyatuan mereka yang sangat hebat.

.

.

"_Saranghae Kyuhyun-ah, terima kasih Eomma sudah melahirkanmu sebagai hidup dan cintaku yang abadi"_

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**Capeknyaaa hahaha**

**Gak banyak desahannya nih Mu, gapapa ya? wek gak semesum uk sih, gimana dooong -,-**

**Ini oneshoot panjang ngebingungin juga beralur cepet yang kedua dari saya. Sumpah besok kerja looooh. Hatchi!**

**UMMU BAYAAARRR!**

**Hahhahaha**

**Blasting birthday Ummu, love you~**

**Ini juga dibuat sekalian untuk yang rekomen lagunya, adik Jayanti putri. Makasi yaaa~**

**Buat yang baca dan apresiasi terima kasih banyak. **

**Ff ini selesai tanggal 6 November 2013, 1:10 wib**

**Happy 8 Anniversary Super Junior. Duh tepat banget.**

**Thanks for being a part of my life. You all own your chapter here and it'll remain last forever in my heart and i love you, proud of you. As i tho Kyumin is real as i think last forever is exist. Lol**

**Kim kyuna, **

**sign**


End file.
